


Coffee and Chocolate

by MissParasol, Wildroserogue



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Most of the time, Nothing explicit, Other, collab fic, oneshots, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissParasol/pseuds/MissParasol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildroserogue/pseuds/Wildroserogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Kaishin oneshots, based off literally anything. Collab fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After months of back-and-forth fangirling over Detective Conan and Magic Kaito and KAISHIN, MissParasol and I have decided to begin a collab fic featuring a series of oneshots written by each of us! This first chapter is written by Rose. Enjoy~

It was strange, he mused, being at a KID heist as Shinichi instead of Conan. On one hand, it was nice that everyone was actually listening to him for a change instead of dismissing Conan’s “childish opinions”, but it made him uncomfortable to be in the centre of attention again. Even with the knowledge that the Black Organisation was gone for good, and Haibara’s assurance that the cure was permanent, he still found himself looking fearfully over his shoulder whenever he was alone, and startled easily at strange shadows and sounds at night. There were even times when he found himself wishing that he still had Conan’s easy anonymity while investigating cases.

But what’s done was done, and Shinichi had better things to do, like solving murder cases, than waiting around with the police at a _KID heist._

_“Shinichi, I know you’ve just got back and everything, but please just do me this tiny favour! If you help my dad catch KID, it’d be a really big help for the business. Please?” Ran’s pleading look was the one thing he could never refuse, not after all the hurt he’d caused her during his time as Conan. Shinichi closed his eyes and sighed._

_“Alright, I’ll help. Show me the heist note.”_

_The grateful smile Ran gave him made his heart clench with guilt, and the realisation of all the things that could never be._

He had solved the note within minutes, and a few days later, here he was, lying in wait (like a bunch of sitting ducks for KID to humiliate at will, in his opinion) for the thief to appear.

The target jewel that night was the Blue Demise, the largest natural blue diamond in existence. It was rumoured to bring an early death to whoever owned it. Shinichi could see why: anyone in possession of a gem that rare would certainly have more than their fair share of enemies willing to kill for it. After the previous owner of the diamond passed away, her son had sold it to the Tokyo museum, where it now stood on a booby-trapped pedestal at the far end of the room, with a bulletproof glass case over it, and the entirety of the KID taskforce within its immediate vicinity and outside.

Not that any of those measures will be of any use against KID. Shinichi sighed as he flopped into a seat on the opposite end of the room from the diamond. He’d only met the thief once as his 17 year-old self, during the clock tower heist where he had apparently come closer to catching KID than anyone in the KID taskforce had ever been. The police were only wasting their time with this. KID was an enigma, a phantom in every sense of the word. Shinichi, of all people, should know that was ridiculous- KID was definitely just as human as the next person, had a name and a face and a beating heart; could bleed and cry and scream like the rest of them. He was just a man who hid behind smoke and mirrors to evade law enforcement, with an infuriating smile that never seemed to leave his face and a brilliant mind- a mind that rivalled Shinichi’s own.

Shinichi’s lips curved upwards in a smile. Even so, there was something about the man that made him want to believe in magic, just a little.

Suddenly, the lights in the room flickered and went out.                                                            

"Ladies and gentlemen!" And at last, the main protagonist of the night entered centre stage, right on time. Having already disarmed all booby traps, knocked out most of the police officers with sleeping gas and, as a final touch, coloured Nakamori's suit in the most garish shade of pink dye money could buy, Kaitou KID stood proudly on top of the glass case housing the diamond, said jewel clutched victoriously in one hand.

"KID!" Nakamori bellowed. "Get him!"

The remaining officers and Kogoro lunged at the thief, but with a snap of white-gloved fingers, were immediately wrapped, literally, in sparkly pink paper, complete with a large red bow. The thief barely spared them even a glance. That was… unusual. KID always took the chance to make theatrics out of the whole thing, or lead the taskforce on a merry goose chase at very least. Today he seemed distracted, doing the bare minimum to keep them occupied. Instead, he seemed to be looking for something- or rather, some _one_ \- in the crowd, eyes scanning the faces in the room rapidly.

Then his gaze landed on Shinichi.

When their eyes met, the thief seemed to straighten, and grin, right at the detective, before disappearing in a puff of pink smoke.

 _He’s getting away!_ Shinichi turned and bolted out of the room, heading straight for the stairs. He knew that the building had sealed windows, and all the exit doors had been blocked off by the police, so the most likely place for KID to try escaping from was… Shinichi sprinted up the stairs leading to the roof, bursting through the doors.

KID was already standing there, holding the stolen gem up to the moonlight. Shaking his head, he returned the gem to his pocket before turning to face him. They stood at opposite ends of the rooftop, the wind whipping through their hair and clothes.

“Meitantei,” the thief greeted. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Shinichi nodded, eyeing the thief warily. There was something…off about KID’s tone of voice. It sounded a little too pleasant, too casual. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt like prey being watched by a hawk.

“And you’re here to stay for good this time, I hope.”

The detective’s head snapped up. _How did he-?_

“What are you talking about?” Shinichi asked, eyes narrowed. It wasn’t possible that KID knew his secret, did he?

KID’s grin grew even wider. “Come on now, tantei-kun, we had such a great relationship-” Shinichi snorted at that- “going on when you attended my heists as Conan. The least you could do is to honour it, especially when I’ve gone and eradicated the rest of the Black Org for you.” The last line had been delivered with a pout, but Shinichi didn’t see it through the haze of shock that clouded his vision.

Shock, and a strangely overwhelming sense of relief. Although he had been making quite a bit of progress taking down the Black Organisation in the past year, the final few enemy bases he hadn’t gotten to yet had simultaneously and mysteriously blown up a few months ago, wiping out the last of the enemy. Haibara and Shinichi had never been able to find out who was behind it, and while he knew that they were gone for good, he hadn’t truly believed it until now. Perhaps the confirmation from KID had been what he needed to finally believe he was really free.

He didn’t realise his legs had given out on him until he found himself leaning against a strong, lithe body, KID’s arms all but holding up the entirety of his weight. Shinichi looked up to meet deep indigo irises. “So…the explosions…that was you?” he managed, his throat suddenly feeling inexplicably dry. “But-” _But why?_ He wanted to ask.

“I know I have a no-hurt policy, but these guys…” For a split second, the detective saw something cold and dark cross the thief’s face, before it was quickly hidden away behind a mask of indifference. Masks, Shinichi thinks. He’s used enough of his own to recognise when the other was wearing one. Which was almost all the time, in KID’s case. He wonders if the thief will ever stop wearing them, or if he would ever get the chance to meet the person behind those masks.

He wonders if KID thought the same about him.

“I had to do it,” the magician finally says, lifting his shoulders in a small shrug. Then his smile became sharper and wider, a little more predatory. “But I do believe I deserve a reward for helping you out, don’t you agree?”

A reward? Shinichi didn’t like the sound of that. What could the thief possibly want from _him_? But if KID was telling the truth, and Shinichi could tell that he was, if that brief flash of _something_ he’d seen in the other’s eyes when he spoke about the Black Organisation was anything to go by, then he did in fact owe him in some way.

“Alright,” Shinichi said slowly, already regretting his words when the thief’s eyes lit up with manic glee, “but there’s not really much I can give you.”

“There is something, actually,” KID says, and the arms that were around him tug Shinichi backwards and around, and suddenly Shinichi was close, very close, to an intense indigo gaze and a razor sharp grin and messy brown hair peeking out from under a top hat and…

_Oh._

Shinichi jerked in surprise, feeling the pair of soft lips against his. KID was kissing him.

 _KID was_ kissing _him._

Some part of his brain was trying its hardest to remind him that he was a detective, and KID was a thief. This was supposed to go against every single one of his morals, not to mention the fact that they were _both male!_

All this he told himself while desperately trying to ignore how right the thief’s lips felt against his own, and the lustful, wanting, _traitorous_ heat he could feel pooling just below his navel.

Shinichi was saved from his treacherous thoughts by the sound of footsteps pounding up the stairwell. His fingers curled around KID’s collar and shoved him away, just as the door burst open to reveal Nakamori in all his pink-suited gory, the KID task force behind him. Seeing the position they were in, both their faces flushed and KID’s collar firmly in Shinichi’s grasp, their faces merely inches apart, his mind came to the only possible solution.

“You… You’ve caught KID, Kudo-kun,” Nakamori stated in disbelief. Shinichi resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Not quite, I’m afraid.”

The magician had Shinichi’s wrists cuffed together in the blink of an eye. Stepping onto the roof, KID bid them farewell with a cheery wave and leaped off.

Shinichi watched until the white speck disappeared completely from view, the blush never leaving his face.

~

Shinichi turned his head to look out of the window. The sky was dark, and a glance at his bedside clock told him that it was way past midnight. He hadn’t been able to sleep since he got home, the events of the night still lingering heavily on his mind.

He paced once across the length of his room, then sat on the edge his bed, his feet tapping out a nervous rhythm on the hardwood floor. He was well aware that he was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush, but he couldn't help but feel jittery and restless after the kiss, which left him with even more questions swirling around his head after it. And there was one thing in particular he couldn’t figure out- just before KID escaped, he had pulled Shinichi down and whispered in his ear.

“I await your answer, Meitantei.”

What answer? As far as he knew, the thief hadn’t asked him any questions during their short conversation on the rooftop. Shinichi groaned, tugging at his hair in frustration. Trust KID to be as cryptic as the heist notes he loved to send.

There was so much to think about that there was no possible way he was going to sleep now. And besides, he had a feeling he would be expecting a visitor sometime soon.

"Were you waiting up for me, tantei-kun?" As if on cue, his visitor arrived in a flurry of white fabric. Kaitou KID sat perched on his windowsill, the moonlight at his back throwing long shadows into the room.

He grinned widely at Shinichi. "I've come to claim the rest of my reward after we were so rudely interrupted just now. Are you ready to give me your answer?"

 _What is he talking about?_ "I- I don't know what you want, KID!" Shinichi blurted. His face starting burning immediately after the words left his mouth because _schoolgirl with a crush, dammit Shinichi!_

"Oh? I thought that was pretty obvious." KID hopped down from the windowsill and stalked towards him, forcing Shinichi to back up until he felt the edge of the bed pressing into the back of his legs. The magician was so close that Shinichi could smell the natural, unmasked scent of his skin; could clearly make out every detail on KID’s monocle and feel his breath hot on his cheeks. The brim of KID's top hat cast a shadow over his eyes, obscuring his expression.

"I want you, Meitantei. I want your heart, your body, and your soul. And if you don't want to give them to me-" KID lifted his head, and Shinichi found the intense gaze from earlier focused on him again, "as a thief, it is but my duty to _steal_ them." The magician closed the remaining distance between them and kissed him for the second time that night.

This kiss was nothing like the one they shared before. The previous kiss was rushed and unfamiliar; more of a quick press of lips than anything. Shinichi had been too startled back then to process much more than that. But this kiss…

This kiss was ridiculously, stupidly perfect. The hunger from earlier still simmered under the surface, but this time KID was obviously taking his time to savour it. The press of KID’s lips, soft as they were, felt like a brand upon his skin, and Shinichi instinctively dug his fingers into the thief’s waist in an attempt to ground himself. In the back of his mind, Shinichi was dimly aware of thinking that the way KID kissed was the same as the way he cracked safes- leaving no inch untouched, meticulously probing with a fierce focus that left him reeling from its intensity.

A gloved hand found its way under his shirt and he gasped, allowing a wet tongue to enter his mouth. And Shinichi let go. After all, what's one more risk after all the others he'd already taken? 

His hands came up to grab KID's jacket and pulled the magician flush against him, deepening the kiss. KID responded just as enthusiastically- he barely allowed them any time to break apart for air before locking their lips together in a fierce kiss again.

Before he knew it, Shinichi had tumbled over onto the bed, bringing KID along with him. He had one leg on the floor and one knee braced on the mattress between KID's legs, the other's cape twisted around both their legs with one hand fisted in the sheets, flushed and panting beneath him.

"You know, tantei-kun," KID said breathlessly, "I never thought I'd be the one at the bottom when this happened."

Shinichi blushed, but smiled down at the thief- _his_ thief. "I think I'm ready to give you my answer now," he murmured. _One more risk. One more chance._

"And?" KID smiled back at him, and Shinichi felt like his breath had been robbed from him all over again. KID's masks were charming, taunting, devilishly cunning; beautiful and mysterious in equal measure. But behind all those masks, the real KID was _breathtaking_. He had somehow managed to keep his monocle on in their tumble, and his top hat was only slightly askew, but the indigo eyes that looked up at him were unguarded and glazed over with pleasure, his expression open and wanting. Shinichi thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 _Will you take this chance with me?_ "Yes," Shinichi breathed, "My answer is yes."

KID's smile was so wide it was positively blinding. He gave Shinichi another chaste kiss on the lips before pulling away. "Then I believe an introduction is in order." In a flash, Shinichi found himself sitting upright on the edge of his bed and a moonlight magician standing at the end of it, facing him.

KID pulled off his hat and monocle in one swift motion and bowed. "Kuroba Kaito," he said, holding out a red rose, "enchanted to meet you."

Taking the rose, the detective laughed. It was the first time he’d laughed so freely in months, but he was certain there would be many more of such moments in the future.

"Kudo Shinichi," he replied, smiling, "enchanted to meet you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for Enchanted! It was actually inspired by a Taylor Swift song by the same name. If you listen to the lyrics, you can kind of put a Kaishin element to it, I swear xD Or maybe it's just the fangirl in me seeing Kaishin in everything, oh well. :p
> 
> This work is also posted under MissParasol's account on fanfiction.net, do visit! She has written a few other Kaishin oneshots that are absolutely lovely to read.
> 
> See you next chapter!  
> 


	2. The Art of Drugging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Kaito and Shinichi's first meeting at the clock tower heist. Shinichi is very civil even when conversing with a criminal, while Kaito tends to overstep his boundaries when it came to matters regarding his favourite detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second one-shot, written by me and beta'd by Wildroserouge. Do enjoy!!
> 
> MissParasol

Shinichi heaved out a sigh as he trudged out of the police station, murder files in hand. 

This week had been a particularly tiring week. In a short span of 5 days, he had encountered 4 murder cases and if that doesn't seem ridiculous, then he didn't know what was. He literally couldn't eat his dinner in peace without a person dropping dead somewhere. 

His eyes stung, his body ached, and his brain felt like it was shriveling up from his complete lack of sleep. Not to mention his nose was stuffy and his throat felt raw. 

Shinichi sniffed. It was time for a break. Maybe a cup of warm coffee and  _A Study in Scarlet_ under thick warm blankets would do the trick. Shinichi only prayed that his horrendously bad luck would give him a break and let him off for the rest of the evening. 

Just as he thought of that, a high pitched scream pierced through the silence of the night, and the only thing Shinichi could do was sigh.  

His feet automatically turned the other direction and he took off, running. Guess it was another sleepless night tonight, then. 

* * *

 "You're late."

Shinichi stared, his slow and sluggish brain unable to even form a coherent thought. "What?" He managed. 

_"You are late."_  The person in question repeated, shoulders square and posture stiff. 

Shinichi's eyes darted to the clock and back to his guest. "Sorry, something came up. What do you want?"

Shinichi felt himself gain back some function of his brain after the initial surprise passed. 

What on earth was Kaitou KID doing here?

Better yet, how did he get in?

"I wanted to talk to you so I went to research about your daily schedule. You were supposed to be home by 8pm latest today so I broke in through the window and waited for you here. But you were ridiculously late. It's past 2am."

There were so many things (morally? legally?) wrong with what the elusive phantom had just said, but Shinichi should have known better. 

Choosing to ignore the fact that he had been stalked by  _Kaitou KID_  of all people, Shinichi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I ran into a murder. What are you doing here and what do you want?"

"What did you not like about the Clock Tower heist?" KID all but demanded, jabbing a gloved finger at him. 

Shinichi blinked. This was an internationally wanted criminal, here in a detective's house, interrogating said detective. This was ridiculous. Granted, Shinichi wouldn't catch KID outside of a heist (it felt unfair), but KID didn't know that. 

He sighed once more and shuffled his way past KID into the kitchen. "What made you think that?" He questioned as he prepared to brew his tenth cup of coffee to last him through another sleepless night. 

KID raised an eyebrow at his actions. "I sent you another heist invitation. You never turned up; I assumed you disliked the previous one."

Shinichi paused in his actions and furrowed his brows. "Heist?" At KID's unyielding stare, his thoughts finally clicked into place and he exhaled sharply, letting out a sound of realization. "Right, it was today. Sorry, I forgot."

KID, in no way, look amused and Shinichi didn't even knew why he was humoring the thief. "I had a busy week. Now if you're done interrogating me, could you leave so I can complete my work in peace and then hopefully get some rest?" As he spoke, Shinichi felt himself growing increasingly exhausted and annoyed. 

KID blinked, unaffected by the bite in Shinichi's tone. "You're still gonna work?"

Shinichi shrugged as he made his way over to his files with a steaming mug of coffee in hand. 

"That explains the coffee," KID mused. "So it's not that you dislike my heist? You just didn't had the time to attend? Does this mean you'll attend the next heist provided you're free?"

Shinichi never once paused as he flipped through his files. "I guess so. What's your deal?"

"It's less boring when you attend."

Shinichi stopped and looked up at the thief, incredulous. "You're kidding." At KID's look of utter seriousness after a few moments of silence, Shinichi continued. "I'm a detective, if you haven't already realised. I'm supposed to catch you, arrest you and put you in jail."

KID only grinned cheekily. "That is if you can," he challenged, his top hat tipping to cover his eyes. 

"I could arrest you right now. You're literally in my home."

"Oh, you would have done it ages ago if you wanted to. Am I right, meitantei san~"

He was right. Shinichi didn't really care much for gentlemanly thieves who returned stolen goods and had a 'nobody gets hurt' policy. Compared to that, murderers and psychopathic killers were much more dangerous. He had no time to waste on people like KID when people were getting murdered left and right. 

"Whatever. Since you got your answer, would you leave? I seriously need to get started on my work."

KID seemed to consider this for a moment -what the hell did he have to consider, this was Shinichi's house damn it- and Shinichi felt himself getting irked. 

"Like I said-"

"Sure!" KID all but sang, cutting Shinichi off before he could begin his rant. "But only after you head to bed. You look like you're about to collapse any time now."

Shinichi rolled his eyes. Conversing with KID was really tiring. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to be civil in the first place. 

"I am obviously  _not_  going to sleep soon," he replied, gesturing to his stack of documents. "So would you kindly do me a favor and leave?"

KID's reply was a smug grin. "Oh, that's what  _you_  think."

And before Shinichi could even reply, he felt a sharp pain at the side of his neck. 

_"KID, you bastard-!"_

Shinichi's vision blurred under the effects of the tranquilizer. The last thing he saw was KID's shit eating grin before his world turned black. 

He was so going to kill that stupid thief. 

* * *

  _"Uh oh. What now?"_

Kaito's brain only caught up with his actions a few seconds after Shinichi slumped into his seat, unconscious. 

The silence of the night seemed even more prominent now that he had just drugged the great detective of the east, and Kaito couldn't help but recall Shinichi's look of utter fury. 

He held back a wince. He probably wasn't in Shinichi's good books any longer (if he was even in them in the first place). 

But then again, Shinichi really looked like he could use the extra sleep, so maybe what Kaito did wasn't exactly that bad. 

It was all done with good intentions, anyway, and it was partly Shinichi's fault for letting his guard down in front of an internationally wanted thief. 

Kaito peered from under his top hat at the sleeping detective, observing how Shinichi's dark eye circles were even more prominent compared to that time at the Clock Tower heist. His skin shone a sickly pale colour, and Kaito frowned. 

Meitantei san was obviously horrendously bad at taking care of himself. 

He continued staring at Shinichi's still and unmoving form, before reaching a conclusion and nodding to himself in satisfaction. 

He would make sure Shinichi had at least a good rest tonight, especially since Shinichi had shown some form of truce between them when outside of a heist. 

He grinned as he proceeded to lift the detective's sluggish body into his arms. Shinichi was ridiculously light despite his height, and Kaito found himself trudging up the stairs of the Kudo mansion and into Shinichi's bedroom with much more ease than he initially expected. 

Settling the detective as gingerly as he could onto the bed, Kaito hesitated for a brief moment or two before he began to unbutton Shinichi's shirt as nonchalantly as possible. 

He fought to keep a blush down as he continued his ministrations. " _Keep it cool, keep it cool, he's a guy; a detective—you're just gonna change him out of his clothes and that's it, nothing much to look anyway-"_

He blinked as his thoughts stopped in its tracks entirely. He really hadn't expected to see that many scars marring Shinichi's skin. Granted, danger comes with the job of being a detective, but still...

Shaking his unease away, Kaito continued to change Shinichi out of his stifling attire and into more comfortable clothes, before proceeding to tuck the detective into bed. 

Kaito felt his lips curve up at the detective's sleeping face. It looked so peaceful and ethereal under the moonlight; Kaito never would have thought this was the same guy with sharp, intelligent azure eyes who managed to corner him during the clock tower heist. 

He gave one last glance to the sleeping detective, and leant down to plant a kiss on his forehead. 

_"Goodnight, meitantei."_

* * *

The morning rays of the sun shone softly into the room, and Shinichi couldn't have asked for a morning better than this. 

For the first time in three weeks, he hadn't felt the need to curse the sun into oblivion the moment he roused from his slumber. 

He shifted under the covers of his blanket, snuggling into his pillow for a minute or two longer, before deciding to freshen up for the day. 

As he made his way down the stairs, the sweet aroma of grounded coffee wafted up his nose. 

"Shinichi, your coffee is on the table! Hurry up; we're going to be late!" A familiar voice called out from the living room. 

After a few minutes of Shinichi not replying (he went to brush his teeth), the voice called out again, laced with annoyance. " _Shinichi!_ "

"Alright _, alright_ , I'm out! Geez, Ran, you're really impatient..." Shinichi complained half heartedly as he walked into the living room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"Here you go."

"Thanks, Ran." He accepted the steaming mug of coffee from his best friend gratefully and took careful sips, relishing in the bitter taste of the coffee. 

It took a few more sips until the coffee was half empty for his sleep addled brain to begin working. 

"...Late for what, exactly?"

"Breakfast, obviously! You promised Sonoko and I we would go out for breakfast today!"

Breakfast with Ran, sure, but Sonoko...? Shinichi knew that he'd never go out for breakfast with that KID obsessed fanatic even if his life were at stake. 

"...we did?"

At this, Ran made an expression seemingly close to a frustrated pout. "Mou, Shinichi! Why else would I be here but to pick you up? Really, you're so bad remembering dates and occasions..."

Shinichi took another sip of his coffee. Ran was acting slightly weird today, but it was true that he sucked at remembering dates and outings. So maybe he'd actually promised them to meet for breakfast and completely forgot about it later on. It was highly plausible, considering that he'd been so busy he might have just agreed unknowingly. 

That thought was halted in its tracks when he spotted his case files messily sitting at his table. 

Shinichi frowned. Did he forget to pack up before he headed to sleep? How weird, he thought to himself and finished the last few mouthfuls of coffee. He usually cleaned up after himself before heading to bed, unless he was so tired that he knocked out on the spot—

And the next thing he knew, he had spat the coffee in shock, surprising Ran. "KID—" he choked, his thoughts reeling and his memory of the previous night finally returning.  _He had been quite literally knocked out!_

Ran frowned at Shinichi. "KID? You mean Kaitou KID? What about him? Why'd you spit that out?"

That  _piece of shit_ actually  _drugged_ him! 

He whipped his head to glare at not-Ran. " _You."_ He seethed, his anger catching up and his brain finally,  _finally_ working. 

"Me?" The black haired girl frowned in confusion, pointing at herself, seemingly innocent but Shinichi knew better. 

"Ran doesn't wait patiently for me when I'm late. She karate chops the door down and half kills me instead so you can drop the act, Kaitou KID."

It took a moment or two before Ran grinned impishly, and Shinichi held back a wince on how that looked so out of character for Ran. 

"Good morning, meitantei~"

"You. _Drugged_. Me."

"Bingo~" KID sang cheerily and Shinichi felt that his pleasant morning has now turned into a nightmare. "As expected of the great detective. Though the fact that your brain runs slower without coffee is rather cute, though."

"I'm going to buy myself a gun."

Shinichi only felt irked when KID sang out his agreement. "Yes, yes, you should, considering that you're a famous detective and you happen to run into murders all the time. Yes, that's a good investment!"

"Yes, to shoot criminals and stalkers and phantom thieves."

"Surely you jest, meitantei, this gentlemanly thief has been nothing but helpful! Why would you shoot such an amazing thief?"

That's it. Shinichi was going to kill him with a soccer ball to hell and back again. His eyes darted around his living room, and when he spotted his favourite soccer ball lying not too far off, he grinned. 

"I guess that's true, since you  _did_  brew coffee for me after all," he said casually as he made his way over to the soccer ball. 

"Glad we agree, Shin chan~"

"But that doesn't mean that I can't kill you for  _drugging me!"_ hissed Shinichi as he kicked his favourite soccer ball as hard as he could, catching the phantom thief unaware. 

A resounding  _thud_  was heard at the same time KID jumped to crouch on the windowsill. He covered his (aching) side with an arm. "Shin chan, you're such a bully~" He whined, being unable to fully dodge Shinichi's soccer ball. 

"Don't call me that," Shinichi replied, feeling slightly smug especially since the thud of the soccer ball against the thief's side was especially loud. 

That had got to hurt like hell. 

"But you look a lot better. Had a good rest?"

Shinichi couldn't help but blink in surprise, his anger momentarily forgotten. Was that actual concern he heard?

"Uh, I guess... I haven't had a full night of rest in a week or so."

KID grinned as he tugged his top hat down to cover his eyes. "Right then. Since you're better; make sure to come for my next heist, meitantei, if you're not afraid to challenge me in a battle of wits, that is." KID's grin turned slightly feral and Shinichi only smirked back. 

"Well, I'll be there. Hope you aren't afraid of soccer balls, KID."

KID's poker face seemed to crack slightly in dread, but it was gone as fast as it came, and Shinichi couldn't help but smirk wider. 

"Well then, I shall take my leave and bid you farewell. Adieu, meitantei, and you should change your security locks."

Shinichi blinked and before he could even reply, there was a flash of blue and pink light. Shinichi coughed, waving away the smoke and was greeted with an empty windowsill. He rolled his eyes. That guy really liked his theatrics. 

He sighed and made his way over to his desk to continue his undone work now that the (very big and annoying) distraction was gone. However, a white slip of paper lying atop of some folded clothing on the desk caught his attention. 

Gingerly, he picked up the card and flipped it over. 

 

_I washed them for you. And you should wear blue pajamas instead. They suit you better._

_Kaitou KID (dooooooodddlleeeee)_

 

Shinichi stared blankly at his neatly folded suit before looking down at his grey pajamas. 

KID...  _changed him out of his clothes._

Kaitou KID  _undressed_ him. 

At that thought, Shinichi felt his cheeks burn an unhealthy shade of red. Heat travelled all the way from his neck to his ears at the thought that the phantom thief... _undressed_ (he didn't even want to imagine it) him and the first thing Shinichi did was to call his trusty comrade. 

He punched in the numbers he knew by heart into his trusty cellphone and held it up to his ear. 

"Ah, Agasa Hakase?" Shinichi spoke stiffly into his phone the moment the line connected. 

"Shinichi? What's wrong?"

"That inflatable soccer ball dispenser you were working on... I've changed my mind; could you pass it to me? I'll try it out for you." 

"Ah, the Anywhere Ball Dispensing Belt? Sure, but why the sudden change of mind?"

"Nothing much; just trying to protect myself," he replied vaguely. "Also, do you happen to have... say, a tranquilizer?"

"Tranquilizer? Well, I certainly do and you can wear it as a watch... But Shinichi, what are you planning to do with all that?"

Shinichi grinned. "Oh, nothing much. I'm just going to drug the hell out of a certain phantom thief."

He was _so_ going to kill that stupid thief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually sorta amused when I wrote this because Shinichi is just so done with the shit happening in his life and he really didnt need a eccentric Kaitou KID bugging him at 2am when he hasnt slept for days. But Kaito is Kaito and he does what he wants at his own pace. His antics coupled with Shinichi's "screw this shit i am so done" is p funny.
> 
> But shinichi can actually hold grudges and I guess there'd be a competition between them to see who can outwit and drug the other to oblivion. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! :>
> 
> MissParasol


	3. A Magician Was Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi finds himself being courted by the Kaitou KID, but breaking into his house and leaving his pets behind doesn't seem like the best first step of courtship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of Coffee and Chocolate is finally out! We apologise for the long wait, school has been crazy since we've entered university. Written by me and beta'd by MissParasol. Enjoy!

Shinichi blinked. There were rabbits in his house.

There were _rabbits_ in his _house_.

He closed his eyes and counted to ten, breathing slowly in and out. Maybe the long day of work he had today was taking its toll on him and he was just hallucinating the entire thing. Yeah, that was probably it.

When he opened his eyes, a sea of white fur and tiny black eyes still greeted him. Okay, so not a hallucination. Then what…?

One rabbit detached itself from the furry mass that was once his living room and hopped up to him. It looked exactly the same as the others, pure white with a tiny pink nose and black eyes, but this one was holding a small card in its mouth. It also seemed to be staring expectantly at him, so Shinichi sighed, and knelt to accept the card from the rabbit.

The front held nothing but a black four-leaf clover logo on it, but there was something written on the back. Shinichi flipped the card around and read,             

_“Rubies are red_

_Sapphires are blue_

_Wherever there are rabbits_

_A magician was there too”_

It was signed with a KID doodle.

“You do realise this is breaking and entering, right?” Shinichi said to the room in general, feeling a little silly. But knowing the thief, there was no way he’d go and pull a prank like this without finding some way he could watch (and hear) the detective’s reaction without having to be physically present. “And you know, I could always get the police to take samples from the rabbits and my house, they’d definitely find something that can help them arrest you.”

He didn’t.

As he climbed into bed (accompanied by a few fluffy companions) that night, he chalked it up to tiredness and the fact that the rabbits weren’t an actual danger to anyone, and hoped he didn’t regret his decision in the morning. Just as he lay down onto the mattress, a sudden thought occurred to him and he sat up again, propping himself up onto his elbows and displacing a few rabbits in the process.

“I hope you aren’t using my house as a holding space for your animal assistants,” he says, glaring balefully at the bedroom door, beyond which he could hear the soft _thump thump thump_ of many tiny white feet hopping around his living room. Receiving no reply, which he expected, Shinichi lay back down and made himself comfortable, or as comfortable as anyone could possibly be with several small and fragile animals sharing his bed. “What’s next, doves in my closet?” he muttered, his eyes sliding closed as he slipped into a deep sleep.

Strangely enough, it was the best sleep he had in a long time.

~

The next morning, a bleary-eyed Shinichi started and almost fell over onto his backside when six white doves flew out of his closet, carrying his school uniform. The doves deposited his clothes neatly onto his bed- causing Shinichi to flush bright red, because _how on earth did a dove manage to find and open his underwear drawer?!_ \- and flew out of the window.

There was a note with a black four-leaf clover design similar to the one he received the night before right on top of his clothes. Shinichi picked it up with the same caution one would take when handling a bomb, and reluctantly turned it over.

_“Ask, and ye shall receive,”_ the note read. Shinichi dropped his head into his hands and groaned. He should have known.

At least the rabbits were gone.

~

“Wow, what’s a rose doing on your table?” Ran asked. She had just put her bag down at her usual seat beside Shinichi when she noticed the flower sitting on her best friend’s desk.

“I don’t know,” Shinichi replied, glaring at the crimson bloom like it had personally offended him.

“Did someone put it on the wrong table or something?” That was the first thought that came to her mind since she had never known Shinichi to have a secret admirer, nor had he shown any romantic interest in _anyone_ for all the time she had known him, and vice versa.

Shinichi snorted. “No, I don’t think so,” was all he said, and Ran suddenly noticed a little piece of paper attached to the stem of the rose, _“To my dearest Shinichi”_ written on it in neat cursive script.

So Shinichi _did_ have a secret admirer after all. Well, there’s a first time for everything, she supposed. And she’s happy for him, really. She thought for sure that she would be continuously setting him up on dates until she found Shinichi someone who understood his single-minded need to save the world and who could make the detective eat three healthy meals a day instead of living off caffeine. If this person could do that, she (or he, Ran wasn’t one to discriminate) had her every blessing.

She touched one of the rose’s soft red petals, the bloom lush and beautiful as if it had been freshly cut. “I’m impressed,” she laughs, “roses aren’t even in season this time of the year. Whoever gave it to you must have put in quite a bit of effort getting it for you.”

The way Shinichi didn’t reply immediately set off more than a few alarm bells in her head.

“Shinichi,” she said slowly, “you don’t happen to know who gave you the rose, do you?”

The blush that spread from his neck to the tips of his ears was all the answer she needed.

Ran decided maybe it was time to brush up on her karate moves, and learn some new ones while she was at it, _just_ in case.

~

The first time a stranger walked up to his friend and offered him a rose before strolling away like it was a completely normal thing to do, Heiji had smirked knowingly at Kudo, whose face had turned the same colour as the flower in his hand. About time, he thought. Kudo wasn’t bad looking by most standards, and the lack of female attention his friend received puzzled him. In the end he’d just assumed that Kudo’s close friendship with Mouri-san had put off most potential girlfriends, so if this person wasn’t fazed by that, then kudos (heh) to them. It might be good for his friend to have a little lady love in his life, maybe then he wouldn’t be so serious and stoic and brooding all the time.

Whoever this person was though, they certainly were putting a huge amount of effort into courting his friend. No matter where they were, Osaka or Tokyo or even one memorable trip to the Himalayas, a rose would always manage to find its way to Kudo. At least the sincerity was palpable, albeit a little creepy.

It started with a rose, but it didn’t end there.

The roses still came frequently, often via random strangers off the street (after a while, he started to notice that the strangers all had varying shades of blue eyes and brown hair), but there were also doves (there were doves in Tokyo?) dropping off small gifts, ranging from the usual (chocolate, chocolate covered coffee beans, more roses) to the…not _unusual_ , per se, but unusually intimate as courting gifts go. There were times Kudo received a magnifying glass (obviously a Sherlock Holmes reference), a soccer ball key ring, and puzzle books, cheap little things anyone could get from a toy or book store, but were so painfully _Shinichi_ that they could only be from someone who knew him well.

But it was the day his friend received a little black four-leaf clover charm from a dove, something which Heiji didn’t understand at all but made Kudo smile softly, the expression on his face warm and exasperated and _fond_ , that Heiji realised maybe the detective’s mysterious secret-admirer-slash-stalker was someone Kudo knew well, too.

He drew the line when Shinichi sheepishly joined him for lunch one day with a horde of rabbits trailing after him like furry bodyguards, though.

~

_“Since you missed my heist last night for a case, I’ve assigned you a few bodyguards to keep you out of trouble. Perhaps they will bring you some good luck as well~_

_P.S. I do not take kindly to my favourite detective missing my heists._

_P.P.S. They are fond of apples.”_

Shinichi had just returned home from his fourth murder case that week (he would never admit it, but he was beginning to believe his friends’ theories about him being cursed), and opened his front door to another note from KID and his living room looking like a rabbit farm had exploded in it. Again.

He sighed, massaging his temples, and went to cut some apples.

Rabbit-shaped apple slices, because rabbits were cute no matter how you looked at it (but also because he would later stay up for hours running his finger over KID’s note, blushing at the words _“favourite detective”_ , and feeling grateful that there was someone out there who was glad to have him around, even though KID did seem to enjoy expressing it in the most unorthodox of ways).

~

Turns out, the rabbits weren’t just bodyguards, they were an _army_. An army of furry, tyrannical, evil things come to torment him at the whims of their more tyrannical, evil and thankfully not-furry master. Seriously- Shinichi hadn’t believed anyone could train rabbits, or any animal for that matter, that well until _this_ bunch.

They sat around him in perfect, increasingly large circles, a barrier between him and everything else. The last time he counted, there were 16 rings of bunnies. And each time he moved, the rabbits moved with him in perfectly synchronised unison. Every step he took was accompanied by the resounding _THUMP_ of a thousand tiny feet hopping together. Under any other circumstances, Shinichi would probably have found it creepy; but this was Kaitou KID, after all. He never did things by halves.

A week later and Shinichi found himself beginning to regret his decision of not going to the police the first time his house had been invaded by rabbits.

“It’s been more than a week, can you please take them back already?” Shinichi ranted at his bedroom ceiling (one of the benefits of living in a mansion by himself was that there was no one to hear him and call the police about a raving lunatic talking to thin air), an increasingly recurring theme over the past rabbit-infested week he’d been having. And as usual, no reply came. “Do you have any idea how difficult it is to do investigations with a bunch of rabbits following me everywhere? I can’t even leave my house without getting weird looks from people!” Granted, that was probably KID’s goal, hence the “keep you out of trouble” part. But Shinichi had an actual job to do, dammit, and while swarming him with rabbits as a prank was all good and well, they were becoming a real distraction and he couldn't have that.

Still no reply. Shinichi gritted his teeth.

“If that’s how you want to play,” he growled. The thief was going to have one hell of a hard time getting away from him at his next heist, rabbits or no.

~

Seriously, what was Meitantei _thinking_?

He had somewhat guessed Shinichi’s intentions for attending his heist that night from all the angry rants directed at his bedroom ceiling the week before (Kaito felt a little bad for not responding, but the detective was just so _cute_ when he was all flushed and irate like that), but he hadn’t predicted just how determined the other would be in attempting to corner him. Not only had the detective chased him up 27 flights of stairs, he’d also _leaped across a rooftop_ (Kaito had slowed down to make sure he didn’t hurt himself, and almost got a soccer ball to the face for his troubles), made use of several police helicopters _just_ to blow his hanglider off course, and _shot a hole in his cape_ so that he was forced to crash-land on the rooftop of a nearby building. If Shinichi put this much effort into catching him every heist- who knows?- he might actually succeed one day.

Huh. The thought didn’t scare him as much as he thought it would.

He stood with as much grace as he could muster from the ungainly sprawl he had landed in, and knew without looking that Shinichi was there, watching his every move. He straightened, dusted off his clothes, and turned.

"Meitantei," Kaito said, and he could feel his Poker Face straining from the effort of holding it in place, "have you been working out lately?”

~

Shinichi felt a certain sense of sadistic pleasure that beneath the calm and pleasant exterior, he could see that the thief’s customary smile was cracking. On the account of KID not actively hurting anyone during his heists, he had never put his full focus into catching the thief before.

But all bets were off tonight, and he was glad to see that his efforts this time had not gone to waste. Sure, he had to call in a couple of favours to get those police helicopters where he wanted them, and several more for him to carry a gun despite not being part of the police force (though many officers would argue otherwise), but it was worth every drop if it meant that KID got what was coming to him.

And the most magical thing of all was that the rabbits had managed to keep up with Shinichi every step of the way. Apparently, they were tougher than Japan's national army, what was KID even _feeding_ them?

He knelt to stroke a rabbit. "Not really," he replied to the thief’s question, "I just thought maybe you needed more of a challenge during your heists. You seem to be pretty bored these days." He looked up to see KID staring at him with something resembling a _holy shit_ expression on his face, his mouth slightly open. Heh. KID was probably finally realising that Shinichi was not to be trifled with. Maybe he _did_ have some self-preservation instincts after all. (He missed the way KID's eyes lingered on his fingers buried in the rabbit's pelt, and on the small bit of his collarbone that was exposed when he crouched down.)

~

_Holy shit,_ Kaito thought, and why can’t his eyes tear themselves away from that sliver of exposed skin on Shinichi’s neck? _I may be in more trouble than I thought._

It took him a few moments to collect himself before he could respond. "But you _shot_ me, Meitantei!" Kaito tried to school his face into an appropriately wounded expression, and if his voice was a little higher than usual, well, there was only him, Shinichi and the rooftop to hear it. "I thought we were past that already! And wait, what gave you the impression that I was bored?"

The detective scoffed. "Don't be so dramatic. I didn't shoot you, I shot _at_ you. If I wanted to hit you, do you seriously think I'd miss?" He smirked, and Kaito audibly swallowed, because…because he definitely should not have found that as arousing as he did.

“And,” Shinichi added, “you had to be really bored out of your mind, or you wouldn’t have been pulling pranks on me for months.” He said this with an air of finality that suggested to Kaito he had made his own deductions over the few months, and was fairly confident in his conclusion.

And now Kaito was officially confused. He had thought his efforts to woo the detective hadn’t gone unappreciated, from what he could see from the spycams he fitted on his rabbits and the small, amused smiles Shinichi gave him when he handed him roses as a "stranger", but now he wasn’t so sure. Did Shinichi honestly think those were all _pranks_?

“Did you honestly think those were all pranks?” he asked incredulously. Because he really, truly could not believe what he was hearing. Shinichi was a _detective_ , he couldn’t be that oblivious, could he?

“Aren’t they?” Shinichi asked, crossing his arms.

Apparently, he could.

Poker Face was really being pushed to its limit today, wasn’t it?

“I wrote you a _poem_ , Meitantei, Kaitou KID doesn’t write poems for just anyone,” Kaito patiently started.

“I can tell, it wasn’t very good.” the detective replied with a snort.

“I gave you flowers!”

Shinichi raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“… Okay, I give flowers to everyone,” Kaito amended. “But I _entrusted my animals_ to you! I wouldn’t risk them for the sake of some prank.”

“So you _were_ planning to use my house as a holding space for them,” Shinichi stated dryly.

“No! It’s not- I’m not-“ Kaito was aware he was sputtering, which was, frankly, unacceptable in uniform, but Shinichi was _not getting it_ , and- and was Shinichi smirking at him?

“Oh, you _bastard_ ,” Kaito breathed. Without thinking he reached out, grabbed Shinichi by the front of his shirt, and dragged the detective into a kiss. He panicked in the first few seconds- what had he been thinking? Just because Shinichi didn’t immediately try to arrest him didn’t mean that it was okay to _kiss_ him, was it?

But then Shinichi made a sound and kissed him back, and all thoughts of getting arrested flew out of Kaito’s head, because it was hot and it was perfect and he swore he could hear tiny fireworks exploding in whatever part of his brain that hadn’t shut down from the sheer _amazingness_ of the kiss.

Wait. Fireworks?

The sounds weren’t coming from his imagination- actual fireworks were exploding in the sky all around the heist building, releasing glittering clouds of confetti that disappeared before they touched the ground. With huge difficulty, Kaito pulled away from the detective, hiding a smile at the soft grumble that emerged from Shinichi’s throat at the loss of contact. “While I would love to keep you to myself for much longer, detective, I’m afraid that’s my cue to leave.” He lightly caressed Shinichi’s cheek before turning towards the edge of the building.

With all the… distractions that had occurred in the last few minutes, Shinichi had almost forgotten his main reason for coming to the heist in the first place. “I’ll need you to take these rabbits back first, KID,” he called out to the thief, still managing to smirk despite his reddened cheeks and kiss-swollen lips.

_That’s not a bad look on him,_ Kaito thought, a strong wave of possessiveness washing over him at the sight. He grinned sharply. “That can be arranged. For a price, that is.”

“Is me not arresting you today not good enough for you? Thieves shouldn’t be greedy, KID. That’s usually what gets them caught.” Shinichi’s smirk was downright _evil,_ and if Kaito hadn’t had to escape he would have instantly gone over and kissed that infuriating smile right off his face.

“Ah, but you forget that I’m not just any regular thief, Meitantei.” Kaito let his voice drop on the last word, and was rewarded by a small shiver from the detective. “I might even be greedy enough to… ask you out on a date?”

Shinichi’s smile softened a little at that, and he tilted his head, considering. “I’m free tomorrow after 7,” he said.

“I’ll see you then.” Kaito winked at the detective, then tipped backwards over the railing and disappeared into the night.

~

_“The phantom thief’s target is red_

_The great detective’s determination is blue_

_Where red and blue first swirled into purple_

_Magic is what awaits you”_

It wasn’t even signed this time, but Shinichi knew who it was from. _Where red and blue first swirled into purple_ probably referred to where they had first come into contact, and KID’s intentional use of _great detective_ told him that he meant the place where _Shinichi_ and KID had first met, instead of Conan and KID.

So the Ekoda clock tower, then. Why wasn’t he surprised that KID was a romantic?

Shinichi looked down at the card again. “You know, KID,” he told the lone rabbit that had delivered it to him, “I’m starting to think that your heist notices are all so eloquently written to make up for your bad poetry writing.”

The rabbit twitched its nose and hopped away in what Shinichi assumed was an affronted manner, as he laughed and prepared himself to meet KID for their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and its title was inspired an image I saw on tumblr a while ago. It struck me that swarming Shinichi with rabbits is totally the kind of thing KID would do to his favourite detective, and MissParasol agreed with me LOL.  
> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
